Treatment and prevention of inflammatory and cancerous conditions represent large, unmet medical need. Inflammatory conditions in liver such as non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), in particular require improved therapies. Left untreated, NASH and other inflammatory liver disorders, such as those arising from viral infections, can lead to hepatocellular carcinoma. The present invention addresses these needs by providing methods for treatment and/or prevention of inflammatory and/or cancerous conditions as described below.